


Le coeur en automne

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Chang Wufei, POV First Person, POV Heero Yuy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2003-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: L'homme avec qui je partage ma vie est amoureux d'une femme morte depuis plus de six ans.





	1. Heero

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net entre novembre 2002 et février 2003.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

La côte est très découpée, les rochers sombres. Les vagues se brisent sur les récifs avec violence. Duo m'a dit qu'autrefois les vaisseaux heurtaient la falaise et coulaient ici.  
Etrange qu'un lieu de mort soit l'endroit où je me retrouve.  
Tout ce qui m'est proche à un rapport avec la mort. Mon nom est celui d'un homme assassiné. Mon meilleur ami se surnomme Shinigami.  
L'homme avec qui je partage ma vie est amoureux d'une femme morte depuis plus de six ans.  
J'ai mis du temps avant d'admettre que Wu Fei ne m'aime pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas par moi qu'il est attiré. C'est par la force qu'il croit trouver chez moi. Alors quand il découvrira que cette force n'est qu'un leurre, tout sera fini.  
Je préfère arrêter là, ça fera moins mal.  
Je peux à la limite accepter qu'il m'aime par illusion, mais pas qu'il me trompe avec une morte.  
Je ne partage pas.  
Je ne supporte plus que toutes ses vacances se passent sur L5 à regretter la mort de Meiran.  
Vous savez ce qu'on peut ressentir, à vivre avec quelqu'un qui regrette la mort de celle que vous avez remplacée ?  
C'est nier votre propre importance. C'est vous dire, " toi comme un autre", c'est vous hurler au visage que si elle n'était pas morte, vous n'existeriez même pas pour lui. C'est savoir que si elle réapparaissait sur le pas de la porte, vous seriez seul avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'est passé.  
C'est attendre qu'un coup de téléphone vous annonce qu'il s'est suicidé sur sa tombe.  
J'en ai assez.  
J'aimerai être pour une fois autre chose qu'un objet pratique qu'on utilise à sa guise. Je veux être quelqu'un à part entière.  
Alors cette fois, lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai moi aussi pris des vacances, sans vraiment lui dire, j'ai juste laissé un mot pour quand il reviendra. Je n'ai emmené ni mon téléphone, ni mon ordinateur. Je suis allé voir Duo. Il a emménagé en France, au bord de la mer.  
Wu Fei n'aime pas quand je vais seul chez lui. Il ne le dit pas, mais je le sens.  
Ça fait rire Duo.  
— Tu vois, Hee-chan, le problème de Wuffie, c'est qu'il croit que je veux te foutre dans mon lit. Alors il balise quand il peut pas s'assurer que je reste sage. Chuis flatté qu'il me considère comme un adversaire digne de lui, mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être cruche, quand il s'y met…  
Duo ne m'a rien demandé quand je suis arrivé. Il m'a accueilli naturellement et les quelques jours passés avec lui m'ont fait du bien, m'ont calmé. Hier soir seulement, il a fini par demander :  
— Tu as l'intention de quitter Wu Fei ?  
De cette manière qu'il a de poser une question sérieuse, brutalement, après avoir raconté n'importe quoi pendant un quart d'heure.  
— Je ne sais pas.  
— Tu devrais pas. Je veux pas te dire quoi faire mais tu devrais pas. Laisse-lui une chance de piger qu'il se plante.  
Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
Wu Fei et moi, à cause de notre nature, sommes condamnés à évoluer dans une relation faite de non-dit et de concessions silencieuses.  
Nous avons commencés à sortir tous les deux parce que c'était une continuation logique du temps que nous passions ensemble, que ce soit en temps que Preventers, ou pour faire de l'escrime. Notre relation est simplement devenue physique à un moment ou à un autre, je ne saurais même pas dire pourquoi, ni comment.  
C'est arrivé, c'est tout.  
Rien n'a changé pour le reste.  
Lorsque Wu Fei m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui, c'était une simple question pratique.  
Les autres nous voient comme deux amoureux. Ce mot me semble tellement peu approprié, car je ne les entends ni dans sa bouche, ni dans la mienne. Pourtant c'est moi qui ait décidé que c'était de l'amour. Pour ce que j'en sais, ça y ressemble.  
J'aime sa présence. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai mal à cause de lui. J'ai parfois envie de pleurer à cause lui. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu envie.  
Comme maintenant.  
Alors, moi, je l'aime. J'en ai conclu que lui aussi.  
Raison ou tord, ce qui est sûr c'est que l'incertitude ne me réussit pas.  
Meiran non plus.  
C'est peut-être le vent, je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher. J'ai presque sursauté lorsque ses bras se sont glissés autour de mon cou et que ses mains ont cherché les miennes pour entrelacer mes doigts glacés par le froid dans les siens encore chauds.  
Il m'a tiré contre lui et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas voulu bouger. Ses gestes tendres sont rares. Les miens encore plus : je n'ose pas de peur de paraître faible à ses yeux.  
Il est rentré tôt. Je me demande si Duo ne m'a pas trahi.  
— Tu me manquais, dit-il comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, et cette phrase entière me crispe, parce qu'il n'a jamais effleuré à voix haute notre relation, ni parlé de sentiments.  
Alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
Ses bras me serrent un peu plus et il nous déplace de côté comme pour me protéger du vent qui me frappait le visage. Je me demande s'il faut que je m'en vexe. Est-ce un geste sans arrière-pensée, ou bien la marque qu'il ne nous considère déjà plus égaux ? Comment savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il attend moi ?  
Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Ses tendresses rares m'ont fait découvrir combien j'en avais besoin. Combien j'aimerai qu'il m'en offre plus. C'est de sa faute. Avant je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je n'en avais pas besoin.  
On ne peut désirer ce qu'on ne connaît pas.  
C'est lui qui me rend faible.  
— Est-ce que je t'ai déçu ? me demande-t-il soudain.  
— Non.  
Je me suis déçu tout seul. C'est moi qui avait des attentes sans lendemains.  
' Tu me déçois '. Je déteste cette phrase. C'est se permettre de juger, de rabaisser. Qui a le droit de décider de ce qu'aurait dû faire un autre ?  
Une déception est purement personnelle.  
— J'ai échoué en tant qu'époux, continue-t-il à voix presque basse. Je me suis haï pour ça, et j'ai juré de ne plus rater quoique ce soit.  
Il fait une pause, comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose, mais cette confession inattendue m'a pris par surprise. Que répondre ? Qu'attend-il de moi ?  
— Est-ce que je suis aussi en train d'échouer en tant qu'amoureux ?  
Il a commencé à pleuvoir, ou peut-être que ce sont les embruns. La pluie est toujours salée au bord de la mer. Un sourire aux lèvres, je crois, j'ai enfoui mon visage au creux de son cou, mes joues et mon nez glacés contre la chaleur de sa peau protégée du vent.  
— Non.  
Non, plus maintenant.


	2. Wu Fei

Parfois, j'ai besoin de le fuir. Souvent lorsqu'il nous faut passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ça me paraît des plus stupides, mais j'ai peur d'avoir à le regarder trop longtemps, et de ses yeux qui ne me demandent jamais rien  
J'ai peur d'affronter son regard qui attend quelque chose sans reprocher de ne pas l'avoir. Alors je fuis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lâche que face à lui. Je me méprise pour ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi.   
Heero déclenche chez moi des instincts que j'avais oubliés. Et que je ne peux suivre.   
Parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose à protéger, quelque chose de fragile pour lequel exister, une croyance, quelqu'un.   
La justice est une chose fragile. Meiran, Nataku, était fragile dans sa force.   
Mais regardez Heero Yuy, et dites-moi qu'il a besoin d'être protégé. Essayez de me dire qu'il a besoin qu'on se batte pour lui.   
J'ai besoin d'être fort pour quelqu'un.   
Heero n'a pas besoin d'être fort. Il l'est.   
Il ne se laisse jamais déstabiliser, il ne baisse jamais sa garde face à moi. Son regard est égal, ne vacille jamais.   
Il ferme les yeux lorsque nous faisons l'amour.   
Je voudrais l'atteindre, pouvoir le caresser lorsque j'en ai envie, le prendre dans mes bras. Est-ce une faiblesse de vouloir protéger quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin ? Il est difficile d'être tendre avec Heero. Et lorsque je me décide, il se crispe, comme si au lieu d'une caresse, je m'apprêtais à le frapper.   
Non, il ne baisse jamais sa garde face à moi.   
Alors je suis jaloux. Jaloux de Maxwell qui sait le faire sourire, se détendre. Parfois quelques mots suffisent, et le regard d'Heero s'illumine, ses traits s'adoucissent pour montrer son vrai visage, laissent tomber son masque, et les coins de sa bouche qui tremblent comme pour s'empêcher de rire, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de sourire.   
Comme je voudrais qu'il me sourie lorsqu'il me voit, lorsque j'entre dans une pièce. Comme j'aimerais savoir illuminer son visage.   
Je voudrais pouvoir lui prendre la main dans la rue, le regarder dans les yeux lorsque je lui fais l'amour, le garder dans mes bras après et sentir son cœur qui bat trop vite, sa respiration accélérée, presque essoufflée.   
J'aime le corps d'Heero. Sa peau étrangement douce, et toutes ses cicatrices, certaines bien plus vieilles que la guerre où nous nous sommes battus ensemble. J'aime les suivre du doigt, le sentir frissonner sous mes mains.   
Il en a une au creux du dos, à la base de la colonne vertébrale. Fine, droite et longue, blanche, comme une blessure faite délibérément et avec précision à la lame d'un couteau.   
Heero ne parle jamais de son passé, encore moins que moi. Comme si le premier jour où il a vécu était celui où il a atterri sur Terre avec Wing, comme si tout avant n'existait pas.   
Je me demande si Maxwell connaît son passé.   
J'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'Heero. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il vienne habiter avec moi. Mais ça n'a rien changé, et c'est de ma faute.   
Je fuis.   
Je le fuis.   
Partir sur L5 est une manière pour moi de reprendre courage, et en revenant je me dis que je vais lui parler, le regarder dans les yeux et lui demander de me laisser l'aimer.   
Je ne peux pas le perdre comme j'ai perdu Meiran.   
Mais quand je le vois, son regard sans reproche, je perds toute volonté. Je ne sais plus que lui dire, je me sens coupable. Faible.   
Pourtant…  
Pourtant c'est quand je reviens qu'il s'ouvre le plus à moi. C'est quand je reviens qu'il est le plus présent. Il est toujours là.   
Il ne me demande rien, mais je sais qu'il attend quelque chose.   
Et cette fois je me suis regardé dans la glace.   
Hypocrite.   
Faible.  
Imbécile qui prétend vouloir l'atteindre, vouloir qu'il s'ouvre à moi, alors que je ne fais que partir. Que m'éloigner.   
Je voudrais lui prendre la main dans la rue, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.   
Je voudrais le regarder dans les yeux, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de les ouvrir.   
Je voudrais le garder dans mes bras, mais je ne l'ai jamais empêché d'en sortir.  
Je voudrais qu'il me laisse l'aimer, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'amour.  
Tout ça parce qu'en réalité, je voudrais qu'il fasse le premier pas, de peur que moi je me ridiculise. Une simple question de fierté.   
Mais il ne pouvait pas s'avancer vers moi alors que je n'ai fait que le fuir.  
Alors je suis rentré. Vite. Décidé, cette fois, à lui parler. A passer du temps avec lui sans avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes.   
Décidé à l'aimer.   
Heero n'est pas Meiran.   
Mais il n'est pas là.   
L'appartement est vide.   
Et je suis soudain terrifié. Terrifié d'avoir trop tardé, à m'entêter à vouloir être à la hauteur d'attentes que je n'ai jamais cherché à combler, terrifié à l'idée de l'avoir raté, de ne pas avoir compris.   
Est-ce qu'au lieu d'observer, de me retenir, j'aurais dû tout de suite mettre cartes sur table ? Lui expliquer ce que j'attendais de lui, ce que j'avais besoin qu'il me donne ?   
Au lieu d'aller vers lui, je n'ai fait que partir…  
Le mot m'expliquant qu'il est allé voir Maxwell ne fait que confirmer ma peur.   
Cette fois, c'est lui qui me fuit.   
Mais je ne le laisserai pas s'en aller. Il est temps que je l'atteigne enfin.  
— Tu sais que tu remontes dans mon estime, là, Wuffie ? A peine trois jours, et t'es déjà là…Faut croire que t'es pas si bouché que t'en donnes l'air !  
Le sourire de Maxwell sur le pas de la porte me rassure.   
Cette fois je ne me suis pas trompé. Je suis là où je devrais être.   
Et la silhouette d'Heero face à la mer démontée, contre le vent, me laisse entrevoir peut-être déjà une ouverture pour le rejoindre.   
Sa crispation lorsque je le prends contre moi n'est pas un rejet, juste de la surprise. Et j'ai besoin de lui dire qu'il m'a manqué, besoin de le serrer. De le sentir réel dans mes bras. Et de le protéger, même juste contre le vent.  
C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de lui montrer que je l'aime. Et cette fois je comprends que toute sa tension n'était pas non plus du rejet. Il ne sait pas plus réagir à moi que moi à lui.   
Je voudrais qu'il me parle, mais c'est à moi de faire le premier pas.   
A moi d'établir une bonne fois pour toute notre relation.   
— Est-ce que je suis aussi en train d'échouer en tant qu'amoureux ?  
Son corps se détend entre mes bras il tourne la tête vers moi.   
Il sourit.   
Il me sourit.   
Et pour la première fois répond sans malaise à ma tendresse, se blottit dans mes bras, son visage enfouit dans mon cou.   
Toute garde baissée, comme s'il m'accordait enfin le droit de le protéger. De l'aimer à ma manière.   
Tout n'est pas résolu, je sais.   
Il va falloir que nous apprenions à parler. A comprendre les désirs et besoins de l'autre. A les dire à voix haute.   
Et parce qu'il m'a rendu mon étreinte, qu'il a accepté mes bras et ma tendresse, je n'ai plus peur. Non.   
Je serai fort pour lui. Je ne le fuirai plus. Je l'aimerai de la seule manière que je connais.   
Je ne fuirai plus.


End file.
